


Goodnight, Sirius

by therealchuck



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Lily is being nosy, Mostly Fluff, Sirius has a crush on Maggie, So yeah, The OFC has a crush on Sirius, beware of the dog puns, just fluff, pun intended, they are seriously funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6347392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealchuck/pseuds/therealchuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all in the tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight, Sirius

Free time. It was the best thing about the day at Hogwarts. Most people used it to study, but I liked to just stay in my dormitory, rest on my bed. I sometimes even manage to drift off if it’s right after lunch. Today though, I was laying on my stomach, copying Potions notes from Lily. Or at least, trying to, it was hard to ignore all the _I love James Potter_ and the hearts with his name in them all over the parchment. I was glad that those two had finally gotten together, it was better then James constantly asking her out, but this was ridiculous. I sighed, rolling up my parchment, deciding to take the notes later. Professor Slughorn hadn’t given much homework so I wouldn’t have much else to do tonight. I moved my and Lily’s parchments to the side and closed my eyes lazily.  
  
  
It would be so easy to just drift off, but there was only thirty minute left until Defense Against Dark Arts, and I didn’t want to be late to that. I still laid there, my eyes closed. I focused on my breathing, waiting for time to pass, until I heard footsteps coming through the doorway. I thought it might be Lily, but then the person sat on my bed and I realized they were too heavy for Lily. I felt their eyes on me, then, as calloused fingers brushed across my arm, I knew who it was. “Go away, Sirius,” I muttered, not bothering to check if I was right. He stayed quiet and I felt his eyes on me once more. My eyes flickered open to see long black hair that framed a sharp, angular, face. Stormy gray eyes studied my curves. Yep, definitely Sirius. “Enjoying the view, Black?”  
  
  
Sirius met eyes with me, then smirked. “So, is this what you do for free periods, Flank?” I glared, I hated my name, whether it be first or last. “Yeah, and?” I asked sleepily, letting my eyes drift back close. An awkward silence filled the air and I sighed. “Sirius, did you come here for something?” Again the silence continued and I felt him staring again as he muttered, “I wish you were asleep.” I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “Why, so you can stare freely and confess your undying love?” Sirius met my eyes for a moment before getting up. “I better get back, I needed some notes from Remus.” I sat up, “Wait, Sirius, did you need something?”  
  
  
He didn’t answer, just left. I wondered for a moment if he may have taken offense in what I had said. No, that wasn’t like Sirius, he always knew I was joking when I said something like that. I gathered my things for my next class, then headed to Defense Against Dark Arts. Afterwords I spoke to Lily about the incident during lunch. “—and then he just left. Is he and James having trouble, or… is something else wrong?” Lily glanced down the table at Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter, then back at me. “Him and James are fine, but I think it’s something else.” She had a glint in her eyes and a small smirk playing across her lips. “What do you mean?” I asked.  
  
  
“I think Sirius fancies you, Maggie,” she answered and my mouth gaped open. She laughed, “Close your mouth or you’ll catch flies.” I did and was quiet a moment. “That wouldn’t make sense,” I said finally and Lily rolled her sparkling green eyes. “Don’t be ridiculous. Really, Mags, you’re so blind. He’s been drooling over you like a dog the past month.” I looked at her in disbelief, but before I could protest she went on, “He always talks about you when you’re aren’t around. 'Maggie is so smart. Maggie is so good in Potions. Maggie did this, Maggie did that,' I’m surprised he hasn’t asked you to Hogsmeade yet, or at least to hang out.”  
  
  
“But he’s always with all those other girls,” I protested, trying to tell her what I was thinking. Why would he want to go out with me? He has way better selection. Any girl would want to go out with the devilishly handsome Sirius Black. “Well, the way I see it, Sirius is one of those guys that goes out with lots of girls, but they don’t mean anything. Then, when he really does like a girl, he gets kinda shy.” Lily shrugged and we got up to head to Transfiguration. Later that afternoon, after classes, I was going through the common room, which was unusually empty, except for Sirius. He was lounging on the couch in front of the fire, reading.  
  
  
“Hey, Sirius,” I said, stopping to lean against the backside of the couch. I could tell I startled him as he glanced up quickly, closing his book. “Hey, Maggie,” he smiled, putting the book down, then taking his legs off the couch to make room for me. He patted the seat next to him and I took it, gladly sitting my things down. Two third years walked in, taking seats near the back corner when they saw us. “I don’t know why the younger kids always have to be afraid of us.” Sirius smirked, glancing back at them. “I like it. I think of it as more respect then fear.” I rolled my eyes, then thought of what Lily said earlier, making myself blush.  
  
   
“Sirius, can I ask you a question?” He looked at me, “Would you say it’s serious?” He barked a laugh and I hit his arm playfully. “I am—” I cut myself off at what I was going to say and we both started laughing. When it was over he nodded, “Okay, okay, I get it, you’re being serious. Go ahead, ask away.” I smiled, glancing towards the flickering flames of the fire. “I overheard some rumors and I wanted to know.” I glanced at him, a blush forming. “Sirius, do you fancy me?” It was quiet the longest time before he asked, “And where did you hear these rumors?” I smirked, and answered, “Very reliable sources.”  
  
  
Sirius raised an eyebrow, “Oh really?” I suddenly realized how close we had gotten. I had turned towards him, one of my legs on the couch was touching his, and we were leaning close to each other, his face very close to mine. I leaned forward the slightest bit. “Really,” I said softly. His face faltered, his smirk gone to reveal a shy look, something I’d never seen in Sirius. He gave a small smile, glancing at my lips, then catching my gaze again. “Well, the rumors are true,” he said quietly, his cheeks flushing pink. Again he glanced at my lips, then met my eyes, as if asking permission. I nodded ever so slightly and his lips were against mine.  
  
  
It was soft and gently at first as he pulled me close, his hair tickling my cheek, then it soon turned rough as Sirius seemed to become himself again. I could feel the smirk on his lips and the possessive hold around my waist. My heart was pounding in my ears and my breathing became erratic. When he broke it off we were both breathing deeply. “So, what now?” I asked and he gave me a confused look. “What do you mean?” I glanced away from him, “Well, now that we've had a quick snog, are we done or…?” Sirius made me look at him, his expression worried. “No, never Maggie. I… I love you. You are nothing like those other girls.”  
  
  
I jerked away from his grip, looking the other way, “How many have you said that to?” He was quiet until I looked at him to see a sad look in his eyes. He took my hands in his, saying, “I promise, Maggie, promise, that this is real. I love you and I really hope you’ll be with me.” I felt myself smile, then I nodded. He leaned in to press his lips to mine, this one more chaste and short. When we separated I realized we were alone again and how late it must be. “We better get back to our dormitories,” I whispered. “Don’t want the ghost to be gossiping about us in the morning.” A voice said from behind us, “Too late for that, kiddies.”  
  
  
When I turned no one was there and Sirius chuckled lowly, “Great, now everyone’s going to know. Not that it matters, Wormtail only thinks he’s going unnoticed over in the corner.” A rat scurried across the room and he rolled his eyes. “James isn’t gonna let this one go. He’ll nag for every detail.” I laughed, letting go of his hand. “Lily will be the same. I thought I was the only one who had to deal with an overbearing friend.” Another bark of laughter from him as we stood. “No, you’re definitely not the only one.”  
  
  
Sirius pressed his lips to my cheek, then pressed me against the wall and snogged me one last time before we parted ways. The smirk had reappeared back to his features and his dark gray eyes flickered in the fire light as we walked to our dorms.  
  
  
     “Goodnight, Maggie.”  
  
  
    “Goodnight, Sirius.”


End file.
